cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshmallow Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Yellow Sugar Crystal Dislike: Broken Key Fragment |Affection Effect = Extra points for Note Jellies |Associations = Cherry Cookie - Friendly Alchemist Cookie - Friendly Macaron Cookie - Rival Pudding Cookie - Friendly |Jelly = Marshmallow Cookie Jelly }} Marshmallow Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on December 19, 2018, alongside her Pet, Discordeon. She has the ability to make March Jellies along with her Sugar Guards at given intervals. Skill Instrument Jellies appear at given intervals. Collect an Instrument Jelly to summon a Sugar Guard. When you gather 3 Sugar Guards, the Parade Gauge begins to fill up. When the gauge is full, the parade begins! During the parade, the Sugar Guards go forward and create March Jellies. Level Up for more frequent parades and more points for March Jellies. Magic Candy During the parade, Sugar Guards create extra Mighty March Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Mighty March Jellies. Story A boisterous, loud parade follows Marshmallow Cookie wherever she goes! As soon as her squishy marshmallow shako appears in town, crowds of curious Cookies come out to the sounds of her honey marshmallow trumpet. Marshmallow Cookie and her well-schooled Sugar Guards once performed together with Macaron Cookie's parade team, but something didn't work out. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Fall in...hut! General * Don't break the rhythm! * Trumpet is a must in every march! * Hm...We must find a drummer! * Follow my lead! * Move! Move! Move! * Loud! A-one, a-two...! * Forward...hut! * Left! Right! Left! Right! * Mark time...hut! Tired * Pfff! Trial Welcome * Mark time...hut! * Left! Right! Left! * Tan-tan! Let's begin the parade! Lobby Daily Gift * Receive your daily allowance! "Hi!" *Are you ready to march? *Follow the rhythm! Like *Did I order you to stop marching?! *No trumpet, no parade! Talk *Sometimes we improvise. But not too often! *Have you ever tried to shout out your orders? *I'd like to make my trumpet more golden-yellow... *These are not toy soldiers! Gift * Let me try it on! (Given Sugar Shako) * Yes! Now my trumpet looks and sound better! (Given Yellow Sugar Crystal) * Much appreciated! (Neutral response) * Did you listen?! I said I'm not some doll! (Given Broken Key Fragment) Relationship Chart * Cherry Cookie: No parade without fireworks! * Alchemist Cookie: Wake Vampire Cookie? Can do! * Macaron Cookie: No, no, no! You're going too slow! * Pudding Cookie: Might be fun to have a parade with quadruplets! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus lowered from +74000 points for Music Jellies to +73000. ** Energy slightly adjusted. Trivia * Marshmallow Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Handle the cake!" * Marshmallow Cookie is the first Cookie to be specifically stated to be the same type of food as another Cookie without being related in any way to them-in this case, Kumiho Cookie is also stated to be a marshmallow, at least in her fox form. ** However, she is not the first circumstance of this overall, as Skater Cookie and Skating Queen Cookie are both implied to be blueberry. ** She also shares her food type with a Pet, Marshmallow Hamster.